


You Will Remember Me For Centuries

by hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ASOIAF inspired, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, CROSS OVER - AH/WWE, Canon Typical Violence, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medieval, Multi, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, inspired by empireofwrestling on tumblr!, inspired by though so like i promise her idea started this idea :), more to come later - Freeform, not my idea, this may grow into a more fleshed out world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown/pseuds/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown
Summary: In the Empire, there rules the Six Kings. The King of All, The Benevolent King, The Fool's King, The King of Storm, The King in the North, and The Mad King.All rule their own realm of the Empire, ruling their subjects and lands how they see fit. But they live in harmony, now that the war has ended with The Locking Isles.The Locking Isles, across the sea from Monsteria, ruled by The King of Kings Hunter, first of his name, and his Queen Stephanie, has come to terms with the empire.Their relationship was rocky, but now things have turned more prosperous than ever before. Will it stay that way, or will the Other Realm begin to cause problems as it had many years ago?





	You Will Remember Me For Centuries

The land of Empires is a fabled one. Tales from every end of the kingdom present themselves through songs and and the stories by midwives and caretakers. The Six Kings rule their lands accordingly, with festive and fortune between them all. Great wars had plagued the land before, against the kingdoms of across the sea- The Kingdoms of the Locking Isles. More prosperous than the Empire, the Locking Isles spread wealth, entertainment, and many goods across their lands to their people. Both lands have their dark corners, and they hold dangers only few men would speak of. They hold beasts and gruesome death to those who do not belong in those lands. 

War had come for many year between the Empire and the Isles, before peace had been reached. Treaties, trade, and ideals were exchanged. The Six Kings and the ruling King and Queen of the Isles were acquainted once again, and together, their lands prospered. Free to move between the two lands, many creatures and races intermingle, selling their goods, spinning their tales, and twisting and swindling others out of their own. 

-

The King of All, Geoffery Ramsey, first of his name, ruled the central Kingdom of the Empire. Achievia, land of opportunity and work, was a bustling Kingdom, especially within the main gates of the ring. The markets, Septs, and the Castle itself sat there in the shining center glory for all to enjoy. The King was open to his people, firm but understanding, and not without celebrations where they were due. With his Queen Griffon, first of her name, by his side and their Princess, young Millicent, the Kingdom was in good hands. Trading out rich fabrics and information, news and the finest new trends, they had their stake in the world and it was solely theirs. The citizens of Achievia ranged greatly in race and species, but the majority were human, like the King himself. Magic wielders were a rare delight to the city, and were always entertained by the royal family. 

The Benevolent King, Jack Patillo, Second of his name, ruled the Southernmost Kingdom of the Empire. Trialantia, a land filled with many trade goods that helped to bolster one’s fine homes or help erect new buildings. The King was humble, with his Queen Caiti, first of her name, as they were not the most flashy of the Royals, or the most boisterous. However, they were the kindest of them all, as their people did not go without. Hard work in the forested areas of the Kingdom and in the mines paid good money, and where ever there was need, the King would be. His father had always instilled the value of hard work, and he intended to make that the truth to his kingdom. There are tales told of the Dwarven city that used to prosper in Trialantia’s place many years ago, and the Southern Kingdom has become a home paradise to those of dwarven decent and those looking to make a quiet life. 

The King of Gold, Gavin Free, first in his name, ruled the Westernmost Kingdom of Britania. Or, The Fool King, who is regarded as the worst of the Kings by name and one of the best ones to visit with. Tales of jesters, vineyards, and the most delectable food and desserts. The rumours and tales that singers tell come from this Kingdom, some even say from the King’s own mouth itself. Some say the King has been courted by many women of the Kingdom, but only one that continues to crawl back into his bedchamber. A woodland elf that no one seems to see enter the castle, but the servants and guests of the King all know her by ‘Meg’. A sweet girl, with pixie features, they don’t question the King’s actions when it comes to his mistress. Built on riches of fine mining and agriculture of the warmth of the West, Britania is a host to decadence for anyone who seeks solace from the normalities of their own lives, hosting many exotic treasures and tales. Within the city walls one will find fairies, the blood-drinkers of ole, warlocks, demons, and anything one’s heart could desire. But one must be careful, for Britania holds the key to a darker realm, a realm few dare to enter without preparation.

The King of of Storm, Jeremy Dooley, first of his name, reigns the Easternmost Kingdom of Monstaeria, home to vicious storms and pleasant rains. The King against the Sea, he reigns with his Queen Katherine, second of her name, as they build well lives for their family and citizens. One of the poorer Kingdoms, the people are always happy and tend to enjoy their quiet life. Based on cultures of the sea, pirates find a safe haven in this kingdom, along with dwellers looking to start a new life. Some say the storm washes the sins away, giving them a new start to life. Tales of great beasts from the depths run rampant across the rest of the Kingdoms, even stating the King holds control over these creatures. No one has ever found the truth, and the King will only fuel the fire as he does. Pleasant to his people, King Dooley accepts all to his land and makes sure there is work. Exporting all goods that they behold, Monstaeria is rich with wealth that has yet to be unearthed to its full potential.

The King in the North, Michael Jones, second of his name and his Queen Lindsay rule the Northernmost Kingdom, Riotalia. Known preferably as Mogar to his close subjects and court, he holds a firm hand in protecting his kingdom against the wrath of the Other Realm and it’s horrid beasts. Given the circumstance of the North, the citizens are hard and warm-spirited, enjoying their sweet summers and frigid winters. Used to the cold by now, the King is the first advisor to King Ramsey when it comes to battle plans and the wars. The North boasts some of the best fighters outside of the trained and skilled knights emplored across the Empire. Wealth in the North is humble and widespread, but it is never the focus. Exporting the goods it has, the King in the North is a proud and rowdy man who in one breath has threatened to behead someone and share a drink with them all the same. A mixture of race and kind live here, and rumours of magic are whispered in the cold nights as the sun sets.

The Mad King, James ‘Ryan’ Haywood, fifth of his name, rules the Other Realm with an iron fist. Excommunicated from the Empire years ago, for starting the war with The Locking Isles, his madness has grown to new levels that it works in mysterious ways with the creatures and darkness of the Other Realm. Some singers say they have come to close brushes with the Mad King, but no one believes their stories when they weave their pretty words. Some say that the King is in the Empire today, disguised and moving around as he pleases, spreading the misfortune and hatred he aims for to come once again. Creatures of all shapes and kinds, beings and entities, and unholy creations live under his rule. Magic and all of it’s brothers and sisters aid those who travel and live within the Realm, as they too, rule the land under the King. With no trade or direct connection to the markets and system, crime and black market deals are the currency of the land. Some say that King worsens every day, but only time may tell what he becomes.  
\--

The Locking Isles, ruled by The King of Kings Hunter Helmsley and his Queen Stephanie, first of her name, knew they were both destined for greatness. Ruling the vast islands with their iron fist, they show compassion and favouritism to certain lands of the Isles. With strong trade within their land, they could sustain themselves without issue and like to believe they don’t need the Empire. However, after the war, the two became closely tied in trade and now, they coordinate ships into the Storm Isles of Monsteria and cargo to Achievia. With strong ideals and some shady dealings, the Locking Isles are a beautiful place to stay around the year and the citizens are diverse and an intriguing bunch. From the Prodigy of a Son of the King and Queen, to the Fleir Isle Witch, there is something about the Locking Isles that keep bringing people back to them. Perhaps it is the opportunity that is perceived, or the promise of sustainable life. Some have even claimed fame and fortune through the Isles’ many mythologies. The Isles hold many secrets to them, and hold some secrets to different species’ and races’ most important questions. How they haven’t been unearthed yet, one most question why? 

Vast and exciting, the lands of the world hold opportunity, hope, peace, destruction and anything one would look for in life. Between these two lands, the colourful cast of Kings, Queens, Sorcerers, Witches, Warlocks, Dwarves, Elves and so on, present their lives tales to the singers and septs of the world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another oneshot, inspired by the blog empireofwrestlemania over on tumblr. I'm a huge D&D dork, A Song of Ice and Fire lover, and general medieval fan. So, when their blog came around I got super inspired to do something myself. So, credit this idea to that blog! I'm also a huge Achievement Hunter, as well as WWE fan... so the cross over was inevitable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! There may be more to come, I'm not entirely sure at the moment, but let me know what you think!


End file.
